Vacation?
by Aliy
Summary: Mac want's to go on vacation. Barrons is wants nothing to do with a vacation, can Mac change his mind? Just a cute one-shot!


**This is just a cute one shout I've had lying around for a while so I decided to finish and publish it. Enjoy! Oh, and please leave a review or comment! Thanks.**

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

I shifted the laptop that I had borrowed from dad, from one knee to the other. I had been here for a little over two hours, and my legs were starting to cramp up in the position they were in. Though I was afraid I would lose the signal if I moved. I guess that's what I get for trying to barrow _Wi-Fi _from the next town over.

I shifted a sigh as I pressed ENTER for what seemed like the millionth time. Glancing out over the city of Dublin; the sun was starting to set and I knew I didn't have much time left. I was perched on the roof of the tallest building I could find on the west side of town. Which was as close as I could get to our neighbor town which apparently had all of its power back.

I hit ENTER again, holding my breath. The screen changed and the word 'Congratulations' flashed across the screen. I smiled to myself as I typed out some information. Then I shoved dad's laptop into my back pack and strapped my Machalo under my chin. I headed in the direction of my parents small apartment. I stopped in to drop off dad's computer.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner, honey?" My mom called as I was leaving. "No it's okay. It's getting late and I should get going before it gets too dark." I opened the door, my backpack slung over my shoulder, while my right hand held my small bag of looted goodies from a few abandoned stores that I had gotten earlier today.

"Oh, hold on a seconded." Mom called out to me turning back into the house, when I was half way out the door. Dad came and stood beside me waiting to see me off. When she returned she was carrying something wrapped in tin-foil. "It's peach clobber. I saved it for your Barrons. I hoped the fact that I was standing on the other side of the doorway in the dimmer light of dusk was helping to hide the blush that creeping up my face.

"Mom," I said with a grown as I took the clobber. "I asked you to please stop calling him that." She gave me a sly smile as she hugged me good-buy. "Rainy, let her be." Dad said with a chuckle as he pulled me into a hug as well. "Be safe baby girl," he murmured and kissed the top of my head. "Aren't I always," I called over my shoulder as I headed out.

My feet ached by the time I reached _my _book store. "Home sweet, home," I muttered putting down my bags behind the counter. First thing fist, I needed a shower. After a long day, nothing can feel better then scrubbing rhino boy and other fae residue off you. I headed to Jericho's study. It was empty, so I figured he was out. I set the peach clobber on his desk then turned to the silver and stepped through to the many maze of rooms that are below the shop. Stripping my clothes as I went; I stepped into the shower letting the hot stream of water relax me as I leaned against the shower wall.

I heard the shower door open, then close. A pair of strong arms encircled my waist. "You were gone for a while." He said in a low voice while his mouth nipped and kissed my neck. I groaned; I knew he was wearing a smirk even though my eyes were closed. "And your point is?" I turned to face him and relaxed against his body. "I had thing to do."

"Like?" He growled lowly with my lip between his teeth. "Like….packing…" "You're going somewhere?" He held me close in an almost possessive like way. "No, but _we_ are going on vacation." He dropped his hand and tilted his head back to look at me. Those dark eyes drinking up every inch of me. "Your serious." He asks. "One-handed percent."

"I don't do vacations Mac." "Oh come oh," I complained. "We could both use a vacation and you know it." Now he had taken a full step back from me. His arms crossed and he had serious look on his face. "Please for me." I said, and he only rolled his eyes. "The answer is no Mac." He turned toward the door, then snorted. "Honestly could you imagine me trying to relax on some beach in the Bahamas."

"You bet I can." I said with a smirk. "Besides you would look hot in a speedo." I could hear his deep chuckle's as he left the shower. "The answer still no," he called over his shoulder. Leaving the shower door wide open so I could watch him walk away, talk about torture. About a two weeks later I got the tickets in the mail. The tickets were for the Hot Rod Classic Car Show. I was so excited because I really wanted to go.

Now all I had to do was convince Jericho to want go too. 'It wouldn't be too hard.' I thought to myself as I laid the tickets in plain sight on his desk then left a trial of my close leading to our bedroom. 'Not hard at all.' I thought to myself much later lying against Jericho's hard naked body slowly drifting off to sleep.

**So, Hope you liked it tell me what you think!**


End file.
